Escape
by t dot chick
Summary: When she's a hostage in her own home, she'll need the help of the friends she hasn't spoken to in months if she wants to escape. Written in Summer's POV. Rated for some profanity. ZackSummer, some KatieFreddy. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm not really sure where I'm going with this. I just started writing and something I found interesting came out. I'd like to continue with this. Here you go, enjoy!

It's getting harder every single day. And I don't know how to take it anymore. It's like, one day I can be totally fine, and I'll feel as if I can actually live with it. But then I'll wake up the next morning and hear her screaming, and I'll realize that nothing has changed, and nothing is ever going to. I'm going to be trapped here, I think, and I don't see any great escape in my future. But now, I see a tiny ray of hope.

I haven't even been to school in 3 months. OK, so the first month was a summer month, August. But then we were all supposed to go back to school, and I wasn't allowed to leave the house. I was barely allowed to leave my room. She got much stricter after that first big fight. It was the first time I'd ever blown up at her. I've only done it once more since then, and I can barely remember that one. It didn't last more than a minute. She silenced me for the next 22 days. I didn't speak a single word to her; in fact, I didn't even speak to myself. My vocal chords rested for 3 long weeks and one more day. I found ways to get out of my room when I needed to shower or eat or something. Still, I can see the hope shining through my window whenever I turn out the light.

Today is Halloween. I have seen some of my friends outside of my house since my condemnation, but tonight I will get to see them all. They will all come to my house to ask for candy. And it's likely that she will give them some. She will not mention me, nor will she speak a word if they ask (which they most likely will, if I know my friends). Tonight, if my knowledge of my friends is really as accurate as I think, I will be able to put my plan into action. I know that they don't know a thing about it, but if they see me, I am sure that they will do whatever it takes to help me escape.

A/N: I know it was short, but the next chappie might be longer. Only if you REVIEW! So go, REVIEW! Later.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews people! Here's the second chappie, enjoy! WARNING: Just in case this will bug you, the S word is used twice in this chappie. There will be cursing in this fic, okay? Good, now that that's settled...

I can hear the voices now. They're coming. Not my friends – they wouldn't be trick-or-treating already this early – just random little kids with their parents, starting the night already, though it's only 5 o'clock. I know that they are happy to be dressed up, happy to be spending this time with their parents. They're lucky to even have parents.

I look out my window and see them coming down my street: Batman, Spiderman, Cinderella; witches and ghosts; doctors and monsters; popstars and comic book heroes. They're all out there. They can't see me, sitting up here by myself. And why would they? They wouldn't even be looking, of course. I don't matter to them. They've probably never even heard of me. Though it's quite possible that their parents have.

I get up off of my bed and look into my mirror. My costume is perfect. The bright pink outfit is so not me. Neither are the purple sneakers or Barbie shoelaces. My makeup is perfect too, but I haven't put it on yet. I have fuchsia lipstick, purple eye shadow and eyeliner, hot pink blush and glitter. Then, there's my hairstyle: two girlish braids tied with little pink bows. It's so not me, it's scary. And to finish off the look, the black-and-purple cape that I actually managed to steal from her. She has no clue what I've done; she's so witless, she actually thinks that _she _misplaced it! And you don't know how happy that makes me, 'cause if that hadn't worked, there'd be absolutely no chance for the rest of my plan.

One of the costumes I saw that really affected me was Tinkerbell. That was my nickname in the band. Dewey called me that on the second or third day that he was "subbing". I never really knew why he'd called me that, but I do love the nickname.

I have got to be _strong_. In just a few short hours, my grand scheme shall be put into action. If all goes as planned, of course. If not, don't worry, I _do _have something to fall back on: I'll just run. Run away as fast as I possibly can. With all of the people around outside, she surely can't do anything to me. But there is such a high risk factor in that plan... I may not even make it out of the house that way. That's why the master plan I have worked out over the past few weeks is much more practical. Well, okay, so maybe not the classic "Summer" definition of practical, but close enough. Besides, a lot has changed. I'm not quite the same person that I used to be. Well, not exactly, anyway. I'm just... _different _now.

I can hear the church bells ringing now. It must be later than I thought. Oh. My. God. It's almost 6 o'clock! How the hell did that happen? Shit! What am I gonna do? If Janine still hasn't some up to check on me yet, it could be a long while longer. No, no, no, I do not have the time for this! My plan just doesn't allow it! OH SHIT!!!

REVIEWER THANKIES:

EvenThoIDoubtedIt: Thanks Allison! Aww you're sweet. As I said before, I should be giving you Frequent Reviewer Miles! LOL!

S.S.I.: OMG, stupid me! I should've thought of that! Well, thank you for stating the obvious, and fortunately, I'm not far enough into the story that it maters yet. An explanation of something lie that may come A LOT later in the story, but I promise, IT WILL COME! Again, THANK YOU!!!

thedoorsrock: Thanks! Yeah, this story is going places, and so am I... BACK TO SCHOOL! Ugh. Oh well, thanks!

fuzzy wuzzy: the fuzz: Thanks! Weird is what I am, so weird is what i write. LOL. BTW, love your pen name! It's cunny, cute and funny, best of both worlds. That was the first time I used best of both worlds! LOL, thanks!

rockerchik777: Thanks! I sure hope that it will be really, really good too... 'cause I honestly have no idea what Summer's plan is yet! LOL, more to come...

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OK, so yeah, this took awhile. I just got so hung up on READING, not WRITING, fanfics that I completely forgot about updating, and then I didn't go on for awhile. But now I'm back, and I WILL be updating!! So watch out for more updates in all my fics!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh God. I have got to calm down. If I don't calm down, there's NO way this plan will work. Breathe, Summer, breathe. This can still work out. Maybe my friends won't come until later. Or for all I know, Janine is coming to check up on me right now. Yeah, she's probably coming up right now. But just in case, I think it's time to think through Plan B a little more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Janine came up here a little while ago. Thank God. I still cannot believe that everything worked out so perfectly! She didn't notice a thing! Even my hugest mistake (leaving part of the cape showing) went completely unnoticed!

Which makes me wonder, how did someone so dumb manage to keep me hidden away for so long?

I guess she is a tad smart. She's a clever person, that much I know. But she has zero observational skills. Whenever I try to pull off some teensy rebellion, she rarely notices it. Maybe I could've gotten out of here sooner, but I didn't have the guts to try anything back then. I do now. My fear has completely vanished. I'd be more afraid of staying here than leaving. If I stay here any longerâ€ Lord only knows what could happen to me. Janine really just wants me to be miserable. I don't understand why she doesn't just let me leave. She obviously does not want me here.

And that got me thinking: _Maybe this is her revenge on my mother. Maybe she's doing all this just to see my mother cry. _

Not that I could ever ask her about it. Janine would pop a vein if she knew about the information I've learned. In truth, I know everything about my mother: what she looks like, who she _thought _my father was, and even where she is. That's where I'm gonna go when I get out of here. If I ever _do _get out of here.

Everyone else at school thinks that they have seen my mother before. But that's a lie. It was all one big lie. That woman wasn't my mother, but my nanny. My mother apparently hired her before I was even born. Too bad she made the wrong decision. Mrs. Soleil was far from sunny. I never really believed her to be a "Mrs." either. No one would marry a wretch like that.

I was two days, six hours, and five minutes old when a doctor took me out of my mother's arms and set off for the nursery. That was the last time I ever saw my real mother. She was taken away after that, and so was I. My father gone, Mrs. Soleil found it easy to completely demolish the title my mother had worked so hard for. She packed up and moved me from my hometown of San Antonio to Long Island. And I can't quite prove this part of the story, but I think that I remember being very ill that day.

Now I am a child of 11. But I do not feel like a child anymore. I have grown to be a woman over the past three months. Having all the sunshine shunned out of your life teaches you to abandon your naïve knowledge of what you thought was the world. Though I'd already known that the world was not always sunny days. In fact, things were just getting very, very good in my life. But that's not why Janine took it all away. She did that because it was all a part of _her _plan for me.

Well guess what: _I'm _the one with a plan now, and one that I intend to put into action today. Whether she likes it or not (and she most certainly will not).

It's about to happen. I can feel it. Something big – and good. I don't know what, I don't know why, I justâ€ feel it. Maybe they're about to arrive. Either that, or Janine's gonna jump off the roof. Both are fine by me.

It's getting closer. I can feel it. The moment... it's getting closer.


End file.
